


Taste Of Sweetness

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bromance to Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Referenced inner sadness, Sad [for a bit - although it's alright in the end], Staring, Sweet taste and scents they have, Thinking About Him, [Just slightly], [between them], happiness, in his mind, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his chapstick. I kissed a boy, just to try it. It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a boy and I liked it. I liked it.'
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998193
Kudos: 17





	Taste Of Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> 'I don't wanna be alone. Even better every day, I swear. I'm starstruck by you.' 'If we fall apart, maybe it wasn't meant to be. If we fall apart, it was our favorite dream.'
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I finally watched this anime and loved it ♡ So I decided to write something for it 💙 I hope that you all enjoy reading this one-shot of mine 💜

It's night, dark and cold out, like always. There's a chilly breeze out there, with that moonlight which illuminated them in dim lighting. A nice silence between them. Like usual. Everything felt peaceful, calm in this quietness. 

They played basketball with each other, like they usually do. Kuroko made a pass towards him and Kagami caught it, without trouble, jumping high as he slammed that ball into the waiting net. They both heard it as this metal chain was moving with the wind, the ball hitting that ground and still bouncing ever-so-slightly. 

Instead of lights from a gym or stadium, there was that darkness of this night. Which was comforting, strangely enough. 

Kuroko is a shadow with Kagami being his life and as they say, the stronger the light, the darker the shadow. After all. 

Kagami turned around as he gazed over at him. For some reason, he can't look away. He couldn't take his eyes off him. His stare was on him, only Kuroko and just him, for a reason that he didn't understand yet. He didn't know what was wrong with him. 

But his mind faded, with just these thoughts about him. Why? He had thought. He doesn't get it. Or maybe he does. His heartbeat raced, when he realized this. He can't take it anymore. He couldn't resist it, this urge and that temptation to be close to him. He wants to kiss Kuroko, to hold him. He blushed at this thought. 

Then he noticed that he had walked over to him. He can't stop himself. It was like his body moved on it's own, even if he hadn't meant to. 

His mind faded, wandered, to only him. It's strange but nice.. 

He was pushing him against the gray wired gate as he kept Kuroko there, pinning him, in between there and his own body. 

Kuroko was staring upwards at this other male. "Kagami..?" 

Kagami grips onto that gate, with his hand and between his fingers, leaning down as well. He also said something. "Kuroko.." 

He kissed him, in a slightly loving way, it was also gentle for a bit. He loved how soft those lips felt like. He resisted the urge or temptation to deepen it. 

Kuroko stayed there, where he was, shocked too. So he doesn't kiss him back. 

Kagami noticed that as he pulled apart from him. 

They were staring at each other. In a silence that drowned out anything else, around them. 

Kuroko was gripping onto this taller guy's shirt, thinking about kissing him again, but his mind was all cloudy. He was resisting it. 

He pushed him away. He was walking away and leaving from there, after that. 

Kagami was left there, filled with shock, as his eyes widened. His breathing was quiet. His mind fading again, being in his thoughts now. His heart hurt, aching slightly. Now everything felt cold. He was staying there for a bit. 

When he finally thought to talk to him about it and he snapped out of it, Kuroko was already gone. He had disappeared, like he always does. 

He felt so very alone now. His thoughts all mixed up, he didn't know what to think anymore. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Days Later -_ **

Kagami got dressed. He had on his usual clothing. He was wearing a black shirt with gray sweatpants and his sneakers. He has on his chain necklace with the ring too. 

He was still in the locker room, alone and by himself. Which he hated, because it made him fall deep into his thoughts. 

After their kiss, Kuroko has been avoiding him and Kagami doesn't know why, it's been like this for days. It was strange and made no sense, that got him to really think. 

Maybe he had been wrong. Even if he thought for sure that Kuroko liked him. His heart ached, hurting again. He thought about him now. He has feelings for him. But he didn't know how much more his heart could take. He was thinking for a bit, being in his thoughts. All of these thoughts of Kuroko. He knew it already, deep down within. That he loves him. 

Kagami snaps out of it again now. When he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

He almost got startled, but he knows who it was. It's Kuroko, naturally. 

"Kagami, can I talk to you?" 

"I was hoping that we would, eventually, so sure." After saying this, Kagami also thought of something else. 'Just break my heart and get it over with, because I miss being around you, to be able to talk to you..' He was turning around as he listened to what Kuroko had to say. 

"I like you." Kuroko admitted that to him now. 

Kagami was shocked what this other male had said, almost thinking that he had misheard. His stare on him again. "Y-You do..? Because I like you too." he also said. 

Kuroko smiled softly, ever so slightly, just for a bit. Then he talked once more. "I know. I knew that you had feelings for me, before that night, the kiss just confirmed my thoughts. I'm sorry if I hurt you, by not saying anything and avoiding you. But I needed time to think. I had to get my own feelings together. Since I was unsure if I really liked you. Which now I do know. I truly do like you, Kagami." He confessed to him. He walked over to him, slowly. 

Kagami felt so glad, very relieved too, as happiness also filled him. He had a smile at that, gazing over at this other male. 

"Kuroko-" He was cut off, slightly startled at what happened next. 

Kuroko pushed him against the lockers. He pinned Kagami on there, getting even closer to him. He leaned upwards, trying to kiss him, but he can't reach his lips. 

Kagami realized what Kuroko was about to do. He leans down, over him, with Kuroko. 

Their breathing and heartbeats mixed, both guys hearing it all, kissing each other. They're tasting one another as well. 

Kuroko puts his fingers through Kagami's red hair, in a gentle way, feeling that softness from it. His eyes had such gentleness in them, a warmly and loving affectionate gaze. He stared at him, silently and deeply, into Kagami's eyes (that he loves, secretly). 

Kagami noticed that as this made his heart beat more, feeling loved. He was loving that closeness and this intimacy. He puts his own fingers through Kuroko's hair, smoothly, gently even. He was also staring at Kuroko, quietly. Into Kuroko's eyes too. 

He was noticing something that he had realized last time, but he didn't really think about it. He noticed this faint taste, sweetly of blueberries. He tasted it more, when he was deepening this kiss, his own lips against those soft ones. 

Then he was holding him close, during it all. He still noticed that, if not more, this taste and scent of that other male's, was sweeter than ever like blueberry. That's different from bitterness. 

'His slender body, that heartbeat..' Kagami thought 

Kuroko lets him do what he wants. He also does that to this other male. He did the same thing to Kagami. While his stare was on him again now. 

They deepened that kiss. Slowly as they tasted that sweetness from this. Their soft lips, touching smooth skin as they gripped onto each other's arms, their warmth from bodies so very close. They were also taking in their scents. They stayed there and kissed for awhile, feeling warmer than ever. 

Both guys felt loved. They feel it, loving that nice scent and this warmth, from each other. 

Eventually, they pulled apart from it, but they were still staying closer than before. They both smiled softly, in that nice and peaceful silence. Their hearts beat with a calm rhythm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♥️


End file.
